Opening 01: Kimi no Matsu Sekai
Kimi no Matsu Sekai es el primer Opening de la serie Magic Kaito 1412, que va desde el episodio #001 hasta el episodio #012. Sinopsis thumb|left|Noticias de Kaito Kid Al principio del opening aparece Kaito Kuroba mirando a la cámara, acto seguido avanza hacia una puerta y se va alternando entre la ropa de uniforme escolar y la ropa de Kaito Kid, al cruzar la puerta empiezan a aparecer varias noticias de Kaito Kid y resulta que alguien está buscando en los periódicos por el ordenado, rápidamente coge un bolígrafo y en una página llena de anotaciones escribe "1412" apareciendo de este modo el logo incompleto ya que seguidamente aparece Kaito Kid con unas cartas que lanza hacia delante para que aparezcan las letras de "Magic Kaito" en el logo. thumb|Kid con las cartas El logo desaparece mediante un truco de magia para que podamos ver unos rascacielos pero al momento se ve a Kaito Kid haciendo aparecer un fuego azul en su mano para convertirlo en una paloma blanca que alza el vuelo, este se queda quieto mientras aparecen un montón de palomas iguales volando a su alrededor; Kaito Kid levanta la mano y tira unas cartas al cielo, la cámara baja y se ve a Kaito Kid sosteniendo una carta que no podemos ver mientras van cayendo las que antes ha lanzado. thumb|left|Bolas de billar formando la palabra "KID" Acto seguido se ve a Kaito Kid jugando al billar y con un espléndido disparo consigue alinear las bolas para que se puede leer desde arriba la palabra "KID" que se marca con unas líneas y luego la ponen en la pantalla con una tonalidad naranja, después se ve a Saguru Hakuba disfrazado de Kaito Kid en un especie de museo pero se quita la máscara y resulta que era Kaito Kid en realidad. Kid mueve se capa y salta para cambiar de escena a una al aire libre donde se coloca en lo alto de un edificio donde apenas se le puede ver la expresión de la cara y con una gran luna en fase menguante a su espalda, la imagen se divide mostrando a la izquierda a Kid de cerca y a la derecha la misma imagen pero desde más lejos. thumb|Kid con una gema misteriosa La cámara se pone detrás de Kid mientras permanece en la misma pose, en ese momento aparece Ginzo Nakamori acompañado a un montón de policías que se van acumulando; Kid dispara con su pistola un As de picas, luego lanza una gema que podría ser la de "Pandora" y en un reflejo se ve a Kid sosteniendo esta piedra preciosa. Kid pone la mano boca arriba haciendo aparecer una rosa azul para ofrecérsela posteriormente a Aoko Nakamori que aparece de espaldas y acto seguido se ve su cara de sorprendida, la escena cambia y se ve un fondo de tonalidades rojas mientras se ve la sombre de Kid corriendo para luego verse la cara de Kid que se va dividiendo la pantalla hasta aparecer 36 caras del ladrón de guante blanco. thumb|left|Kid haciendo un truco de magia Kid aparece recorriendo la ciudad en su ala delta pero es perseguido por un helicóptero, de modo que se monta en su moto mientras el inspector Nakamori le persigue con un coche de policía acompañado por: Una moto policial, 4 helicópteros y 5 coches policiales. Kid chasquea los dedos para hacer desaparecer una torre con luces, en su lugar aparece la misma torre en una bola de cristal con nieve que sostiene Aoko; aparece Kid y saca un pañuelo de su sombrero haciendo aparecer un montón de confeti, tiras y globos. Finalmente aparece Kid frente a una luna llena, la cámara se acerca a su cara que en ese momento sonríe, justo coge su pistola y la hace girar con sus dedos para luego hacer un cuadro pequeño en tono rosa y al lado los créditos acabando así el opening. Vídeo "OUiiv6EDon8" Letra |-|Original= 'Ariki tari no mainichi-sa' tte akirameru yōna hanpa janai yo Yokoku nashi no toraburu datte taikutsu yori mashi demo Day by Day Ato dorekurai? Ima sugu yamechae nazo-kake no jimonjitō Donna konnan kōkai datte Koete miserunda taneakashi wa iranai Ano sora e to habataku owari no nai emotion Supiido agete gungun maiagaru motto motto takaku Ready! Miseru yo kagayaku tobikiri no iryūjon Te o nobasou oi tsuzukeyou "Kimi no matsu sekai" e Nantonaku no hajimari matte Tachidomaru youna type janai yo Tawai mo nai signal datte Tomadou hodo maji kamo Don't you know? Mou dono kurai? Shiro kuro tsukenakya Nazo toki wa jibun shidai Sonna joukyou jouken datte Tashikametainda Toumawashi ja imi nai Ano yume kara hirogaru noise no nai emotion Volume agete gungun waki agaru Motto motto atsuku Alright! Miseru yo kirameku tokimeki no halation Kaze okosou subete tsukamou "Kimi to iru mirai" de Moshi kasukana hikari o motomete samayotte Sugu kotae ga mitsukara nakutemo Mukau basho wa hitotsu Ano sora e to habataku owari no nai emotion Supiido agete gungun maiagaru motto motto takaku Ready! Miseru yo kagayaku tobikiri no iryūjon Te o nobasou oi tsuzukeyou "Kimi no matsu sekai" e |-|Inglés= I'm no slacker who gives up By saying "It's just another normal day" Even unexpected troubles Are still better than monotony, but day by day Just how much more? Give up, right now, the riddles of rhetorical questions No matter what kind of obstacles or regrets there may be I'll overcome them and I don't need any spoilers That endless emotion that flies out into the sky Speeding up, gliding higher and higher Ready! I'll charm you with my extraordinary illusion Stretch out your hand, keep up the pursuit To "the world where you are waiting" |-|Castellano= No soy ningún vago que renuncia Al decir "Es sólo otro día normal" Incluso los problemas inesperados Son aún mejores que la monotonía, pero día a día ¿Cuánto más? Renunciar, en este momento, los enigmas de preguntas retóricas No importa qué tipo de obstáculos o lamentos que puede haber Voy a superarlas y no necesito ningún spoiler Esa emoción sin fin que despega hacia el cielo Acelerar, deslizándose más y más alto ¡Preparado! Voy a encantarla con mi extraordinaria ilusión Extiende tu mano, manten la búsqueda Para "el mundo que tú esperas" De alguna manera, esto va a empezar, espera Esto no es del tipo que se detiene Incluso una señal tonta Sería lo suficientemente grave como para quedar desconcertado, ¿no lo sabes? ¿Cuánto más? A menos que haya blanco y negro La solución del misterio depende de mí Incluso de las condiciones de tal situación Yo quiero asegurarme ¿Este giro no tiene un buen significado? Una emoción sin ruido propagándose desde ese sueño Subiendo el volumen, explotando constantemente Más y más caliente ¡De acuerdo! Te mostraré un halo brillante y palpitante El viento se despierta, se está llevando todo Hacia "el futuro donde tu estás" Si incluso buscando a la deriva una luz tenue No encontráramos la respuesta Vamos a un lugar Esa emoción sin fin que despega hacia el cielo Acelerar, deslizándose más y más alto ¡Preparado! Voy a encantarla con mi extraordinaria ilusión Extiende tu mano, manten la búsqueda Para "el mundo que tú esperas" Curiosidades *A diferencia de los openings acostumbrados de Detective Conan donde salen muchos persones, este opening es casi exclusivo del protagonista Kaito Kid. Imágenes Portada Kimi no Matsu Sekai.png|Portada normal y contraportada de la edición especial del CD Portada especial Kimi no Matsu Sekai.png|Portada edición especial del CD Categoría:Openings Categoría:Magic Kaito